Battling with a Clean Slate!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Battling with a Clean Slate! In Team Robot In Pokemon XY the series. (The episode begins with people and Pokémon working hard to rebuild the damage in Lumiose City) Narrator: With the fierce battle against Team Flare behind them, our heroes are now working hard to reopen the Lumiose Gym. (Serena and Bonnie are sweeping the battlefield and Dedenne is wiping the seats with a cloth, while some of the DigiDestined and their Digimon are cleaning up the floor and the wall) Sora Takenouchi: (Wiping the sweat of with her right arm) Whew. That was a lot of hardwork. Biyomon: But we're doing great. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Rigby: This is gonna take forever to clean up this mess! Mordecai: Relax, dude. We're going to take a break soon. Benson: Mordecai is right, if you don't clean up this mess, you're fired! Nikolai: I'm glad we saved the city and the world from those evil Team Flare! Rika Nonaka: So, let me get this straight. You're saying Prince Hans is one who has the evil idea for the evil Malamar conspiracy. And that Malamar, who hypnotized us to destroy you, was his Malamar? Takato Matsuki: Yeah, that's correct. It's the same Malamar that belongs to Hans and created the incidents at the radio observatory and at Grace Tower. Kazu Shioda: Of course. It all makes sense. That evil Prince and his wicked Malamar almost killed you guys. Mordecai: Yes, it was all a diversion formulated by Prince Hans himself. Bonnie: Whoa! Serena: Unbelievable! (Piglet is looking in the mirror, polishing his badge. He turns and sees Pooh and his friends cleaning the battlefield) Piglet: Pooh, uh, what are you doing? Pooh: According to what happened during the Team Flare crisis, the Lumiose Gym and the entire city was badly damaged. So, it's everyone's job to clean up the town. We're helping. Tigger: (coughing) I'll bet that Alain and his faithful Charizard ain't sweeping those sidewalks. Eeyore: I'm not so sure. Piglet: You know, even though what he did was wrong, we should at least give him another chance. Rabbit: Sure, after the way he betrayed us by letting Team Flare capture Ash and his Pokémon. Tigger: Yeah. Got that right, Bunny-boy. Rabbit: Why when I see him, I'm gonna give that back-stabbing traitor a piece of my... Emerl: Guys, I wouldn't be so hard on him if I were you. Tigger: What do you mean? Emerl: We'll explain later once this place is cleaned up. (Pikachu is using its electricity to help Meyer fix the generator) Meyer: Ok, that's enough. Thanks, Pikachu. (Ash removes the charges from Pikachu's cheeks as Meyer opens his cooler and takes out a soda can) Now, let's take a break. Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot. Serena: Are you feeling better now? Skips: All right, fellas. Time for lunch. Okay, got one for Mordo. (He throws a soda can) Mordecai: Thanks. (Meyer gives everyone a soda) Meyer: I'm fine. After all, this guy's made out of bricks! Nikolai: Well, just a little bit more and this place will be as good as new in no time. Meyer: Right. All we have left is a final check. We'll be up and running tomorrow! Gmerl: Alright! Rigby: Yahoo! Mordecai: Yeah! Bonnie: Yay! Yippee! Ash Ketchum: Clemont's gonna be so glad! Pikachu: Pika, pika. Tai Kamiya: Can't wait for that. (Now we cut to Clemont, Izzy and Donatello are repairing Clembot) Clemont: '''All right, how about this. (He clicks the button as Clembot opens it's eyes) '''Izzy Izumi: '''Done! '''Clembot: '''Initializing program. Hi, my name is Clembot, nice to meet you. '''Clemont: '''I'm Clemont, I created you. Pleasure is all mine. '''Clembot: '''Clemont, hello. (Now we cut to Team Rocket and the villains are at the table, talking to Giovanni) '''Giovanni: '''So news of Team Flare untimely demise has reached headquarters. '''James: '''One fact is not likely known. '''Jessie: '''You see the successful execution of our plan had a huge hand on Team Flare's ultimate downfall! '''Giovanni: '''Well, I look forward to your report. '''Meowth: '''As soon as the Lumiose airport reopens, we'll be winging back to Headquarters, ASPA! '''Giovanni: '''Good. I will be expecting you. (The hologram turns off) '''Meowth: '''You hear that? '''The Chameleon: '''I hear that too! '''James: '''Hard working trouble really does pay off! Our tirelessly Kalos toddling is amount to grab the best ring! '''The Villains: '''Machine! Bring it in deed! '''Jessie: '''There's something lacking thought. Some sort of prize that will blow the boss away! '''James: '''Good point! Now if we we're to give the twerp's Pikachu as a bonus. '''Major Nixel: '''And we can't forget about getting the Mixels and the DigiDestined's crests and tags along with their digivices as bonus too! '''Meowth: '''We'll make our new home in happyland! The boss will have Pikachu, and we'll have due! '''The Villains: '''A catching we will go! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Battling with a Clean Slate! (Action News title shows up) Female Newsreporter: Team Flare leader, Lysandre, is confirmed dead today, where he and some of his accomplices were burned alive by Zygarde's attack during the final battle. Male Newsreporter: In the midst of the final battle, rumors say that the weapon Lysandre had been using was the mysterious Giant Rock he obtained from the Hoenn region. Archaeologist: Nobody knows how he managed to get that thing, but we all know that it contained a huge amount of power that no one knows about. Female Newsreporter: In other news, several accomplices who worked with Lysandre during the crisis are currently being hunted down by Elite Four member, Malva, while others are taken to custody for questioning. Male Newsreporter: Kalos League Champion, Alain, denies any knowledge of Lysandre's plot, claiming he was just trying to help a little girl's Chespin. Alain: (to interviewer) Did I help Lysandre, Team Flare, and the villains capture Zygarde? Yes, yes I did. It was mostly a doing-the-wrong-thing-for-the-right-reason deal. Female Newsreporter: Despite working with Team Flare, the authorities held no charges against Alain and pardoned him for his actions. However, the cost of the victory is still high as many construction workers work tirelessly to rebuild Lumiose City that had been damaged during Team Flare's attack. (Outside the Lumiose Gym, Elsa and Anna are talking to Officer Jenny while Captain Hook and Prince Hans are being pushed in her police car) Officer Jenny: So Prince Hans was responsible for the Evil Malamar incident at the radio observatory and at Grace Tower? Anna: Yes. Elsa: It was a diversion so that Team Flare's plan would become reality. Officer Jenny: (writing notes in her book) I see. I'll be sending him back to his country. We'll let you girls know what his twelve big brothers think of the crimes he's committed in Kalos. Anna: Thank you very much, Officer Jenny. Elsa: And what about Captain Hook? Officer Jenny: Oh, don't worry. We'll figure out what to do with him. Anyways, I'll see you later. I've got important business to attend. Elsa & Anna: Bye, Officer Jenny! (Officer Jenny drives away with Captain Hook and Prince Hans. Meanwhile back in the Lumiose Gym...) Meyer: I see, so it didn't work. Bonnie: I'm sorry. Koji Minamoto: We're all sorry for Clembot's memories to be erased. Clemont: '''I'm afraid that the date is completely lost, it's impossible to get back. '''Emerl: Hey, Meyer. We have a question for you and we need an honest answer. During the final battle against Team Flare, we've learned that you are in fact Blaziken Mask. Why did you not tell any of us the truth? Meyer: (sighs) I wanted to help my son become a strong and independent trainer. If you knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. Ash Ketchum: So, the Mega Blaziken that saved me at Prism Tower was yours. Meyer: (sighs) Yes. Marcus Damon: '''Tell us the whole story. How did you become Blaziken Mask in the first place? '''Meyer: Well, my story began a long, long time ago... (Flashback starts with Meyer as a young boy) - - - - - - - - (???) Serena: Kidnapped?! Ash, if you were kidnapped, why didn't you call any of us?! Clemont: Yeah, you should've said something! Bonnie: We could've helped you out! Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry. Alain: Guys, it's not his fault. The reason he was unable to contact you for help is because he was knocked out by Celosia's Drapion's Confuse Ray. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie: Oh. (???) - (Alain meets up with the Pokémon residing in the laboratory. The Pokémon were very happy to see him again) Alain: Good to see you. (Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai meet up with Alain) Emerl: It's been a while since they've seen you. (Garchomp walks up to Alain and he pets it) Alain: Yeah. Ash Ketchum: So, what about you? What are your plans? Tai Kamiya: Yeah, what are you going to do from now on? Alain: I'm not really sure. Emerl: Oh. I see. Alain: I didn't mean to, but I helped Lysandre and his friends with their plan. Whether I knew it or not. Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai: Oh. Alain: I caused trouble for many people and Pokémon. I made so many mistakes. Ash Ketchum: Alain. Alain: I can't even begin to make up for them all. Mordecai: So you still believe that everything you did was all your fault? Alain: Yes. Guilmon: Whoa. They really did gave you a hard time. Ash & Emerl: Guilmon! Alain: No, no, no, guys. He's right. I just wish I could atone for my mistakes and make it up to everyone. But I can't. All of this happened because of me. And it's all my fault. Emerl: Alain, this was never your fault. You, Mairin, and everyone else were being exploited by a selfish man who just wanted all that power to destroy the world. Marcus Damon: Yeah. And Alain, you don't need people like Lysandre to tell you what to do on your journey. Rigby: Besides, you had good intentions, unlike Lysandre. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. And we know that battling you was a blast. Alain: Huh? Ash Ketchum: I got so pumped up and excited during the finals. We're sure my Pokémon felt the same way too. Rigby: Yeah. Alain: Thanks, Ash. Ash Ketchum: That's it, I guess. Just promise me one thing. That you'll battle me again. Alain: Hmm. Ash Ketchum: Hmm? Alain: Again? You're always helping out. And you did it again. I guess I never really could win once and for all. It's a deal. We'll battle again. Marcus Damon: Alright! Rigby & Mordecai: Yeah! Alain: And guys, I'm really sorry for getting you involved with Team Flare. And Ash, I really sorry for putting you and your Pokémon in danger. I just hope they can find it in their hearts to forgive me. Ash Ketchum: Oh, that's OK, Alain. I'm sure they will. Emerl: Yeah, Alain. It's OK. We humbly accept your apology and we know you didn't mean to hurt our friend and his Pokémon on purpose. But the important thing is that during the crisis, you learned a very valuable lesson. Alain: Yeah, you're right. Takato Matsuki: (Happily closes his eyes) You're so nice to us, when we first met you. Guilmon: I just hope that nothing can go wrong. (Suddenly the heroes hear a loud crash noise and they hear Pikachu crying for help) Emerl: What was that?! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Tai Kamiya: Come on! (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: 'Who's that Pokémon? It's Psyduck! (Back to the episode) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What happened? '''Bonnie: '''They stole Pikachu! '''Emerl: '''Who? (They turn to see Team Rocket and the villains laughing, while Pikachu is captive inside the jar) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Team Rocket! When are you gonna stop?! - - - - - - - '''Eddy: '''Ugh! I really wish you annoying villains would leave us alone! '''Philmac: '(Turning red with rage) THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!!! LEAVE ALONE OKAY?!?!? '''Professor Sycamore: '''You have better let Pikachu go, or else! '''Jessie: '''Or else? Or else, what? Are you going to tell us how marvelous until we give up? '''James: '''This prize Pikachu has a one way ticket to the boss! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, no you don't! '''Davis Motomiya: '''You're not taking Pikachu to your boss! - - - - - - - (Alain is standing outside waiting patiently) '''Emerl: And that's the whole story, everyone. Alain did all of this to can help Mairin's Chespin get better, not to betray us. Piglet: Oh dear. We didn't know. Matt Ishida: Why didn't he just tell us? Tai Kamiya: He could've told us, but he was too conflicted to do that. He didn't know how to respond to what was happening. Joy: I can't believe a man like Lysandre would use all of that power for his own selfish interests. Disgust: And I can't believe he would manipulate such a powerful trainer like Alain in order to complete his plans. Anger: Yeah. That Lysandre must have been one twisted psychopath. Rigby: Boy, you can say that again. Mordecai: We shouldn't put all the blame on Alain for everything that's happened. He trusted Lysandre because he gave him everything he wanted when he began his journey as a trainer. But when Lysandre and his organization started the crisis, he took all of Alain's trust in him and shattered it into pieces like an egg. Davis Motomiya: And Alain seems to have more talent in battling for what's right than any other trainer we've seen. We couldn't stop him. We had to convince him to stop on his own. Once we'd realize that, everything fell into place. Tigger: But if Alain is powerful as that, we can't just send him away to jail. Can we? Emerl: Actually, Tigger, we have something better in mind. Rabbit, can let him in please? Rabbit: Of course. (Rabbit walks to the door, opens it and motions Alain to come in. Alain sighs in depression and solemnly walks in) Alain: Look, I know there's no excuse for what I've done, but I want you all to know that even while you're still mad at me, my Charizard and I are ready from whatever punishment you think is fair. Twilight Sparkle: We've been thinking a lot about how badly the world faired without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous. Alain: (sighs) Yes, I know. Starlight Glimmer: And that's why we invited you here. Alain: Huh? Twilight Sparkle: If you're willing to learn, we're willing to teach you what we know. You'll have the power to make the world an even better place. Alain: But where do I start? Starlight Glimmer: Starting is easy, Alain. All you need to do is make a friend. And you've got loads of friends all around you. Alain: Really? Emerl: Yeah. (Everyone grins at Alain. The song "Friends Are Always There For You" begins) Alain: (singing) I never thought that I would find a place... To step right in and start again. I never thought that I could just begin, right where I left off and make some friends. Sora Takenouchi: (singing) Don't ever think that it might be too late. You don't have to wait, there's no mistakes with the friends you make. A friendship's only made of what you bring. And if you do it right, you can do anything. All Team Robot Members: (singing) Just use your eyes. This time, no lies. Just don't disguise. Who you are inside. Because your friends are always there for you. You don't have to be the same for friend to be true. Because your friends are always for you. Around the world, is still the same. Together you have more to gain. There's nothing that a friend won't do. Everywhere you go, friendship there will grow. When you find it, it's the key. Friends can change the world, you see. Everywhere you go, friendship there will grow. When you find it, it's the key. Friends can change the world (Ah-ah) Friends can change the world (Ah-ah) Friends can change the world, you see. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530